Ice Control
Overview You can draw moisture from the air to create Icy formations. With these abilities, you can control ice with remarkable precision to dominate your foes. Ice Control is a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. Power Tables Controller/Dominator The Ice Control powerset is available as a primary set for Controllers and Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Ice Control powerset. Arctic Air While this power is active, you are surrounded in a fog of Arctic Air that dramatically slows the attack and movement speed of nearby foes. The chill of the Arctic Air is so bitter that many foes are forced to flee, albeit very slowly, from the immediate area. Others may attack their own allies, as the fog from the Arctic Air is thick and can cause much confusion. The cold air can also reduce the stealth capability of affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} (Dominators Only)}} Block of Ice You can freeze a single foe in a Block of Ice. The target is frozen solid, helpless, and can be attacked. More powerful foes may not be held, but all affected targets will be slowed and take some cold damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Chillblain Immobilizes your target in an icy trap, dealing some cold damage over time as well as slightly slowing the target's attack and movement speed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Flash Freeze You can Flash Freeze a large patch of ground beneath a targeted foe, instantly forming dozens of deadly ice shards that do cold damage to all enemies in the area. The victims are left trapped within the icicles, but can break free if disturbed. Only targets near the ground can be affected. }} }} }} }} }} }} Frostbite Immobilizes a group of foes in icy traps. Deals minimal cold damage over time and slightly slows the targets. Slower and less damaging than Chilblain, but can capture multiple targets. More resilient foes may only be slowed. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Glacier You can freeze all foes around yourself in blocks of Glacial ice. The targests are frozen solid, helpless, and can be attacked. Even after the victims emerge, they remain chilled and their attack and movement speed is slowed for a while. This power can only be cast near the ground. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ice Slick You can create a large patch of ice at a targeted area, causing all foes that pass through it to lose their footing. Those caught in the Ice Slick are dramatically slowed and tend to fall down. }} }} }} Jack Frost You can create a very powerful entity of animated ice at a targeted location. Jack Frost possesses several ice powers to attack any nearby foes and can be healed and buffed like any teammate. Type /release_pets in the chat window to release all your pets. Jack is resistant to Cold damage, slightly immune to Fire damage, virtually immune to Disorient and Sleep effects, and immune to run speed and attack rate debuffs. He is also immune to flight speed debuffs, though he does not naturally fly. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shiver You can blast forth a wide cone of chilling air that dramatically slows the movement and attack rate of nearby foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * * Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Dominator power sets